Randomness of The Two
by DiamondJoker
Summary: This is one of my oldies...it's from when i was 16..there's...it's pretty random and it's still good i'll put the other chapters up later this week


**(A/N): This is completely old school, i wasn't on the site for a while and my story got taken off before i even got a chance to put the other chapters...i really don't care if they are liked because i made this story a long time ago and i'm a much better writer...laughs this one makes me giggle still though..it's awesomely random and well..have fun with this old school story!! By the way, i had already written the other chapters back in the day, i'll post them and i'll post some that is more recent...and go and see my fav NARUTO FANFIC on here (i'm promoting ) from the JarHead...just go and look at my fav list.he's there...!!**

This is my very first fanfic I hope you like the first chappie. The AngelofShutUp strikes for the first time If you have any ideas email me. Please R&R and I will help you. And you could help me. We will just be sitting there... helping each other

Diclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning, Warning Randomness coming in my hurricane on 3...2...1...action.

Randomness of "The Two"

Chapter 1: The "Two"

By AngelofShutUp

Scene: Dante is asleep on the floor with his blankiesinging the theme song to Teletubies while sucking his thumb

Dante: Teletubies, Teletubies, say hello eh-oh.

Trish just comes downstairs with her pajamas on still. She looks around and sniffs and...

Trish: Awoooooooooooooo

Dante wakes up scared as hell an pisses in his pants

Dante: Damn girl, look at what you made me do points to pants. Girl you know that ever since you've come I've only had to change my clothes once in a full moon.

Tris: It's not my fault pouts then starts chewing the couch

Dante: oookkkaaayyy...so where's my spare clothes girly.

Trish:(chewing) insh sta girbish.

Dante: wtf?

Trish: swallowing a shoe in the garbage.

Dante: and why are they in the garbage?

Trish: because the gun went off in your drawer smacks her lips aaannnnd you blasted a hole in all of them.

Dante: okies :)

Trish stopped ripping up stuff and started playing with the phone. She couldnt get it to work so she electrocuted it and out popped Neo Trinity and Morpheus.

Neo + Trinity + Morpheus: wtf?

Trish: cool...Orpheus...where's the cute guy?

Trinity: I'm right here

Morpheus: Uh dude...she means me and my name is Morpheus not...Orpheus. talking to Trinity just bcause you look, smell and act like a guy, doesn't make you a guy.

Neo: Actually , she was talking to me, keanu cough, cough I mean Neo the ultrasexy computer nerd.

Trish: actually i meant Trinity.

Neo: If you say so ...you know, we could keep it on the down low. winking at Trish

Trish: Is something wrong with yo' eye.

Neo: cries actually yeah, thanks for rubbing it in.

Neo runs into the sunset with a bottle of Tequila and jumps on the set of Barney and makes up his own show called Drunks in Leotards.( which is a highly rated show on cable now).

Morpheus: Aw fuck, look what you did now. Everyone knows not to talk about his damned "special eye".

Dante is looking around for some replacement underwear and the sits down with his head in his hands exposing a birthmark showing the number 2.

Morpheus: Now we're going to need a new "one".

Trish: A new one what?

Trinity: You know, for a cute one , you sure are a dumb bitch.

Trish: I know you are but what am I.!

Trinity: A dumb biotch.

Trish: I know you are but what am I.

While Trish and Trinity are still arguing, Morpheus is looking areound the house, stealing shit.

Morpheus: This is a weird ass house, what was your name?

Dante: My name is Dante and the dumbass is Trish.

Morpheus: Riiight...ok then. Takes Alastor (or tries to )

Dante: Un-uh. You can't take my sweetie pie.

Morpheus: huh?

Dante: My sword the beloved Alastor.

Dante starts drooling

Morpheus: as Dante is taking Alastor back What is that? points to Dante's birthmark noticing the 2

Dante: It's a birthmark dumbass.

Trish: I know you are but what am --

Trinity Matrix kicked Trish

Trinity: Omigosh.

Trinity and Morpheus are bowing tt Dande. Dante on the other hand is licking a popcicle and dripping the juice all on Dante and Trinity.

Trinity: to MorpheusDo you know what this means?

Morpheus: We could get a new "one" with two good eyes and sexy long hair.

Trish +Dante: wtf?

Morpheus: coughs ahem. Dante, you are dun dun dunnn the "two"


End file.
